


Wherever You Are, I Am Loving You

by mnrbbt161



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnrbbt161/pseuds/mnrbbt161
Summary: What words can I use to explain this feeling?How can I look at you so you’ll know my heart?As I go through the seasons with you, walk with youAnd slowly get to know youWherever you areI am loving you~ My Love - Baekhyun
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Wherever You Are, I Am Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> What words can I use to explain this feeling?  
> How can I look at you so you’ll know my heart?  
> As I go through the seasons with you, walk with you  
> And slowly get to know you  
> Wherever you are  
> I am loving you
> 
> ~ My Love - Baekhyun

It’s another busy day at Gangneung Asan Hospital and Dr. Wu Yifan begins his day doing rounds and checking up on patients. 

After his rounds, Yifan saw Dr. Kim Junmyeon, head down, coming out of the head doctor’s office and he immediately asked if he was scolded again. Junmyeon looks up and stared at Yifan and said “Fan, I’m being called back to Seoul”. 

Yifan, trying not to look sad, stares back and asked when. 

“Next week.” Junmyeon answers and Yifan didn’t expect it’s that soon. He forced a smile and said it’s good for Junmyeon and congratulated him and then left for the doctors shared office. 

Junmyeon stares at Yifan’s retreating figure, feeling somehow sad at his reaction. 

It’s been five months since he left Asan Medical Center and was transferred to this province, where he met Yifan again, the man he considers his rival during medical school, and now his boyfriend of two months.

Yet Yifan didn’t even look a bit sad at his news.

  
  
  


Yifan is at the ER, leaning in the nurse station while looking at the scan results of a patient when Dr. Park came and asked him if he heard the rumors about Dr. Kim being called back to the main hospital, Asan Medical Center.

Yifan, trying to be indifferent, said yes, then continued on what he’s doing. 

Nurse Baekhyun joins them and said they were talking about a farewell party and Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to be in charge of it. 

Nurse Jongdae joins them and asks Baekhyun if they can go somewhere else than the usual place they go to and Baekhyun then and there rejects it and there goes Jongdae whining. 

Junmyeon arrives at the ER and tells Yifan to tell him about the patient. The others go back to their duties. _(Medical medical medical talking and more medical talking)._ After saying his opinion, Yifan says “Really? Okay, thanks.” still looking indifferent and continues his work. 

Junmyeon asks if there’s anything else but Yifan cuts him off quickly and says “No, I’m good.” 

Junmyeon, in a disbelieving look and trying to contain his anger and annoyance at Yifan’s indifference says “Fine then.” 

Yifan looks at him and nods and says “Sure” then goes back again to his work. 

Junmyeon feeling betrayed, goes away and exits the ER. Yifan then looks at Junmyeon’s retreating back, his face a mixture of annoyance and hurt, and then exits the ER the opposite way. 

Dr. Bae, who just arrived and passed by him noticed his solemn expression. 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae seems to have noticed the tension between the two. 

Chanyeol snaps his fingers and runs to the two nurses and asks “What’s with those two?”. 

Baekhyun says he doesn’t know but looks interested in it. It’s Jongdae who says “Is it already over between them?” looking smug like he’s sure of it. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun says “what?!” at same time, surprised at the revelation. 

“Were they seeing each other?” asks Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae for answers. The said nurse scratches his head, uncertainty present on his face and says “Weren’t they? That’s what I assumed?”. ( _Because Jongdae would often notice them being sweet to each other and it’s not that hard to miss the precious look on their faces when they stare at each other)._

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looks at each other, surprised at the revelation. Overhearing everything, Dr. Bae Joohyun exits the ER the same way Junmyeon went. 

  
  
  


_At the coffee nook._

Dr. Bae has been sitting in the couch for a while now, looking back and forth at her best friend Junmyeon ranting about Dr. Wu. 

“Even when a neighbor’s cat leaves for another home, he would jerk more tears. It’s not anyone but me who’s leaving. How can he not care? Can you believe it?” 

_At Dr. Zhang’s office_

Yixing was busy researching when Yifan came to his office abruptly and slams the door shut. Yifan goes to sanitize his hands first and angrily pumps the sanitizer. Then he began talking, not even bothering to greet Yixing a courtesy. 

“He’s required to be back at Asan next week but he just dropped that bombshell on me without even asking how I feel first?” Yifan rants (with complete hand gestures too) as he walks back and forth at Yixing’s office.

_At the coffee nook_

“Him asking me to stay won’t change my decision but…” Junmyeon continues to rant to Joohyun who took out her phone and started recording Junmyeon’s outburst.

_At Dr. Zhang’s office_

“It’s not like I’d ask him to stay or anything but…” Yifan continues and Yixing has begun playing with the skeleton figure near his table, but still focus on listening to Yifan.

_At the coffee nook_

Junmyeon finally sits down in front of Joohyun

“Still, this isn’t anything he should brush off either.” and Junmyeon finally sits and face Joohyun. 

_At Dr. Zhang’s office_

“Still, couldn’t he have been more considerate?” Yifan slams both his hands on Yixing’s table as he looks at him, eyes longing for an answer in favor of him. Yixing blinks twice, looks confused and surprise. 

“Please say something.” Yifan then tells him looking at him for an answer. 

“Oh, right. I was getting a grip on the situation.” Answers Yixing, scratching his neck using the hand skeleton figure he’s been playing with. Yifan moves back a little and leans forward, his hands supporting the chair in front of Yixing’s table. 

“Sorry I must have startled you knowing you are busy with an upcoming surgery.” Yixing tells him it’s fine, a smile on his face. _It’s rare for his friend to be troubled like this and he’s amused._

Yifan then sits on the chair “What do I do about Kim Junmyeon?” he asks looking down.

_At the coffee nook_

“Just tell him how you feel” says Joohyun, with a lollipop in her mouth. 

“How can I? We’re colleagues who work at the same hospital. Who will deal with the aftermath if we break up?” whines Junmyeon, leaning his head backwards the sofa, then stares at the ceiling. _Didn’t even realize he slipped up his secret._

He and Yifan have been dating for two months secretly. 

Joohyun looks at Junmyeon, surprise evident at her face, mouth goes wide and wants to interrogate her friend. She had a feeling something was going on between him and Dr. Wu. 

“Isn’t it silly to worry about breaking up when you haven’t even started to date?” Joohyun smiles and gives Junmyeon that look. A very teasing look. Junmyeon’s eyes go wide, still looking at the ceiling. 

He forgot that they haven’t announced their relationship yet to the others. Avoiding to look at Joohyun, because he is definitely sure she is snickering at him, he says “I don’t think I can hold a successful relationship while being the best doctor I can be.” he says, giving up on trying to keep his secret relationship a secret. 

He then looks at Joohyun, smiling, looking like he’s sorry he hasn't told her yet about Yifan. And Joohyun smiles at him, she understands. She always does. 

She took Junmyeon’s hand and held it. “Then be less perfect in both fields. Why stress about being the best all the time?” Joohyun said with a sincere smile.

“I envy you. You always have an easy view on life.” Tells Junmyeon then sighs. 

Joohyun lets go of his hand and tells him straight “Hasn’t it occurred to you that you overthink everything?” with a teasing smile on her face. And she continued “You have Dr. Wu, you’re a specialist, and you’re really pretty. From where I stand, you have everything.” with a smile, trying to brighten up her friend’s mood. 

Junmyeon looks at her and thinks _She’s right. Why do I overthink and complicate everything?_

  
  
  


The sun is setting down and Yifan is at the doctor’s shared quarters looking at some documents while standing, leaning forward to the desk. The orange rays of the sunset are peeking through the window, giving a nostalgic ambiance to the room. 

Junmyeon comes out of the washroom, no longer wearing a lab gown and scrub suit, instead he’s wearing a black coat and a light cream scarf and underneath is a grey turtleneck long sleeve and black slacks, pairing it with his favorite white sneaker from the Louis Vuitton x Nike collab collection.The glasses he usually wear, gone. His backpack behind with the other strand hanging loose. They stare at each other awkwardly for a while. 

“Are you heading home?” asks Yifan. 

“Yes, I’m heading home.” Junmyeon answers and heads to the door with Yifan still looking at him. 

Junmyeon stops his track as Yifan went back to the documents he was reading. Junmyeon turns around and finds Yifan already busy with the documents. 

_He really doesn’t care a bit?_ He thinks to himself. Junmyeon walks to him. Yifan hears his footsteps near and looks at Junmyeon. 

The rays of the sunset bask in his beauty. 

_Beautiful,_ Yifan stares at his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Actually, I want to ask you something.” says Junmyeon, looking determined. 

Yifan let’s go of the documents and stands straight facing Junmyeon. “What is it?” he asks. 

Eyes downcast, looking anywhere but not Yifan, but then decided to face him head on. 

“Why haven’t you asked me to stay?” Junmyeon asks Yifan while looking at him straight. 

Yifan, not expecting Junmyeon to confront him, face remains stoic, doesn’t answer. Junmyeon’s eyes are begining to get glassy. 

“Do I not mean anything to you anymore?” he asks, voice shaking a bit. 

Yifan looks down, avoiding his look. “I’m scared.” He finally answers Junmyeon and looks at him straight to his eyes. “I didn’t want to cross the line and lose you too.” He continues breaking their eye contact. 

Junmyeon’s tears are threatening to fall upon hearing Yifan’s confession. 

“You idiot.” Junmyeon says. Yifan looks at him again. 

“I’m the one who just crossed that line. Didn’t you notice?” continues Junmyeon and smiled a little. 

“But you wanted to go back to Asan ever since you got transferred here in the province.” Yifan reminds him. 

“That’s why you won’t ask me to stay?” asks Junmyeon, baffled. 

“What if you regret your decision?” Yifan taunts him, not breaking their eye contact. 

“Well…” Junmyeon pouts a little “Then I’ll do that thing you taught me.” he tells Yifan, looking a bit smug and proud of what he said. 

Yifan looking slightly confused says “What I taught you?”. 

“Reset.” answers Junmyeon right away and walks immediately in front of Yifan, tiptoes and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

Yifan’s eyes go wide, surprised at Junmyeon’s sudden boldness. Junmyeon, cheeks flushed all the way to the tip of his ears, looks up at Yifan. Backs away a little to give him space, realizing what he just did, apologizes to Yifan. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have ambushed you like that.” Junmyeon blabbing. 

“I’m usually a fast learner but-“ Yifan cuts him off, his hands cupping his face and kisses him hard. 

Junmyeon, surprised but stood his ground. Yifan stops and they both look at each other. With Yifan scratching the back of his head, just above his neck, and him gripping Yifan’s lab coat in front of his chest. They stare at each other lovingly, eyes full of emotion and then kiss again. 

This time, Junmyeon isn’t caught off guard, and kisses him back with much emotion. The rays of the sunset glow on them. They move while kissing until Yifan has Junmyeon pinned to the wall. Yifan pulls back, a string of saliva connects them. Junmyeon is gasping, looking disheveled, eyes a bliss. Yifan touches Junmyeon’s lips and Junmyeon looks up to him. Both smiling at each other. 

“I love you.” Yifan tells him and Junmyeon’s eyes turn glassy and tears fall. And Yifan kisses him again, swallowing the silence of the room.

  
  
  


After a successful surgery, Yifan finds Junmyeon all bundled up sitting outside the operating room waiting for him. He smiles, puts his hands on the front side pockets of his scrub shirt and goes near his adorable boyfriend. Junmyeon looks up and smiles at him. 

“What are you doing? Waiting for me?” Yifans asks him, smiling. 

Junmyeon stands up, a shy smile on face. “Shall we have a coffee?” he asks Yifan. 

They walked to the coffee nook holding each other’s hand, Junmyeon leaning his head at his tall boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Junmyeon makes Yifan a coffee. “It tastes good.” Yifan tells him after a sip. Yifan realizes something is bothering Junmyeon so he goes to sit beside him. 

“Talk to me. You have something to say.” he says leaning closer to Junmyeon’s face. 

Junmyeon, surprised, smiles. “What? Do you read minds now?” He smiles and pouts at his boyfriend. 

“I’ve known you since medical school. Just look at your face and I can tell if you’re in a good mood or bad. I can tell if you’re suffering or embarrassed.” Yifan says as he smiles at Junmyeon. 

“Or if you have something to say. I can tell that much.” He continues, indulging Junmyeon to open up to him. 

Junmyeon smiles shyly and begins to speak. “The truth is, Professor Oh called. Some urgent cases came in, and he has three overlapping operations. He asked if I could help with just those. It’ll take 2 or 3 days.” He explains to Yifan. 

Yifan nods, understanding the situation. He looks at Junmyeon and asked “So you’re going back to Asan?” 

Junmyeon pouts and says “How can I say no to my professor?” waiting for Yifan to say something. 

“Can I go for a few days?” he asks him. Yifan looks at him, smiles, and nods. “Yes. You can.” He tells him smiling. 

Junmyeon’s eyes turn crescent, an adorable smile plastered to his face and takes Yifan’s hands to his and leans his head to Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan’s other hand goes to rub soothing touches on Junmyeon’s shoulder. They smile and feel content to each other.

  
  
  


It’s a new day at the hospital. After doing his rounds, Yifan and Yixing cross paths at the hallway. They talk and asked how their patients are and stuff. 

“How’s Dr. Kim? He still hasn’t called?” and Yixing asks the inevitable. Yifan’s smile fades and looks out the window.

  
  


_3 Days Ago_

“2 days?” Yifan asks looking down, sadly. 

“2 to 3 days.” says Junmyeon. 

It’s night and they are outside right in front of Junmyeon’s apartment building. Yifan looks at Junmyeon “2 days.” he insists. Junmyeon laughs a bit. “Okay. 2 days,” he said smiling at his cute sulky tall boyfriend. 

Yifan smiles at Junmyeon’s answer. That gummy toothy smile that he rarely shows to others. Junmyeon turns around to get inside his car but Yifan stops him, held his hand, turned him around and engulfed him in a big tight hug. 

Junmyeon smiles at the gesture and snuggles closer, locks his hands behind Yifan’s back as Yifan rubs soothing touches at his back. They sway and stay like that for a while. 

“I’ll come for you if you don’t return.” Yifan jokingly warns him. 

Junmyeon laughs at that. “Hey Dr. Wu. The person I love the most is right here. How could I not return? Right?” he teases him, snuggling closer. 

Yifan smiles and kisses his hair. Yifan breaks their embrace and tells Junmyeon to drive safely. Junmyeon smiles and nods. Yifan cups his face and kisses his forehead, sweet and softly. Both their eyes close, with the orange light of the lamppost peeking behind them. 

  
  


_Back to present_

“2 days. That’s what he said. But it’s been a week. No, not a week. For almost 10 day, he hasn’t called or come back. Professor Oh got him good. He’s famous for having a thing for talent. If someone’s a bit good, he wants that person to work for him. He’s known for managing his own people.” Chanyeol rambles, annoying Yifan, as he waits for his ramyeon to get cooked. 

They are at the doctors shared quarters. Yifan, finally having had enough of Chanyeol’s rambling, shuts his book out loud, and scratches his neck. 

“You won’t eat your ramyeon? It’s getting cold.” he tells Chanyeol as he points at the food, annoyance plastered on his face. 

“Right.” tells Chanyeol quickly and turns to his ramyeon. 

Yifan took the chance to walk out. 

“Anyway, I think that Junmyeon…” says Chanyeol but hears the door slam, his cue that Yifan exited the room. Chanyeol sighs. 

“He won’t come back, Yifan hyung.” he says to no one. Yifan, outside the room and in the hallway, looks at the window and sighs.

  
  


_Asan Medical Center_

Junmyeon is assisting his professor on another surgery. He looks impressed at Junmyeon’s massive change and upgrade of his skills as a surgeon. After the operation, the professor asked what happened to him at the branch hospital in the past three months. Junmyeon smiles and says he owes it all to the people at the branch hospital. Though there’s one doctor there who taught him that there’s more to being just a skilled doctor and saving people’s lives. 

“I learned a lot there.” he tells his professor. _Yifan’s handsome face comes to his mind and he misses him._

“Since you’re already here, take the lobectomy case too.” his professor says. 

“I already did three more operations than we agreed on.” Junmyeon tells the professor. 

“With your skills, after just a year or two here, you could run the whole department. Why go back to a hospital in the outback? Stay with me and you could gain wings. I’ll make sure you fly high.” the professor insists. 

“Why didn’t you say that sooner?” Junmyeon tells the professor. 

“When I was lost and a mess, when I dozed off or passed out in the OR, you could’ve believed in me and taught me then too.” he continues, smiling at the professor. 

“Back then, you were a dreadful mess.” the professor says back, in a smiling face too. 

“I’m really sorry professor but I finally found a home to return to. And I won’t be able to fly if my other wing is plucked.” And Junmyeon excuses himself. 

“I’ll get going sir.” He bows and walks away. 

After washing up and changing his clothes, Junmyeon gets his remaining things at the locker he was using in his time in the main hospital. He closes it and says to no one “It’s time to return home.” with a smile to his face.

  
  
  


It was another busy day at the hospital. There was a bus accident and the ER was swarming with patients. Yifan did two operations back-to-back. He’s tired and not having Junmyeon’s presence isn’t helping. He’s at their shared quarters, giving himself a quick shut eye. Didn’t even bother looking who just entered. 

Junmyeon drops his belongings to the floor. Inhales the sandalwood scent of the room. He missed this. _He missed him._

He finds the man he’s been missing the last ten days under the bunk bed, asleep, mouth slightly open, and snoring a bit. Junmyeon sits at the edge and stares at his _cute_ _dorky_ man. He lies on top of Yifan but the man won’t even budge. _He must be tired._

He did hear about the bus accident on his way here, hence why his boyfriend must be so tired. He’s drawing circles on Yifan’s chest and still no sign of waking up. He sits up and then admires Yifan. He may be a dork but he is one tall hot doctor. 

Junmyeon goes red, embarrassed at what he’s suddenly thinking. And with the tall hot doctor sprawled at the bed, innocently sleeping. He leans to Yifan’s face and pinches his cheeks and goes for a quick peck. _“I’m home.”_ he says after that. 

He stands up and was about to go when he was pulled down and pushed back to the bed, hands pinned down at both sides, Yifan looming over him. “You’re late.” Yifan tells him and kisses him, _hungrily._

He let go one of Junmyeon’s hands and broke the kiss. Junmyeon cups Yifan’s face above him. “I’m sorry.” he says. 

Yifan touches his face and Junmyeon leans to the touch, _yearning._

Yifan looks at him lovingly and goes for another kiss. Junmyeon meets him halfway. Deep, hard, wet. A kiss full of yearning. They touch each other here and there. Relishing each other’s presence. 

Before they could go further, Yifan’s phone vibrates and beep. _Emergency and he is needed at the ER._ They both compose themselves. Yifan quickly fixes himself, trying to avoid looking at a disheveled and very alluring Junmyeon. 

He stands up, put on his lab coat, takes his phone and exits the room. Junmyeon tries to get up, annoyed but he understands. He too is a doctor. He gets up and fixes himself. 

_He needs to change to his scrub suit and lab coat._

Before he goes to his locker and change, Yifan barges in back to the room and kisses him. Long and hard. Yifan breaks the kiss, a string of drool connecting their lips. Yifan wipes Junmyeon’s lips and says “Once we get back, I’ll eat you up properly.” with a smug look. 

“Yifaaaaan” whines Junmyeon as he pushes him off, clearly embarrass at Yifan’s bluntness. 

Yifan kisses him again, this time only a peck. 

“Welcome home.” Yifan tells him and the next thing he’s gone, running to the ER. 

Junmyeon’s knees gives up and he falls down. Hands cupping at his warm face. Scrub suit and lab coat on the floor. His phone rings too and he is needed at the ER.

_Well, if he wants to be eaten by Yifan quickly, he needs to help him at the ER._ They need to save lives first before they feed themselves sweet and savory.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this krisho doctors fic. It’s actually inspired and based on Dr. Seo and Dr. Cha’s scenes on the last episode of Romantic Dr. Kim 2. Also why the title I chose is a line from the ost sang by Baekhyun! 
> 
> I have always wanted to read a fic where Junmyeon and Kris are both doctors. And then decided to make one. 
> 
> Big thanks to kimmyeonfanfan for doing the beta! 
> 
> HAPPY WHITE DAY ♡♡♡


End file.
